The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of sutera, botanically known as Sutera grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLESG14831’. ‘KLESG14831’ originated from a controlled cross between the proprietary female sutera variety ‘SG-2009-0077’ (unpatented) and proprietary male sutera variety ‘SG-1985-Scopia GVM’ (unpatented).
In August of 2010, the two sutera parental lines, ‘SG-2009-0077’ and ‘SG-1985-Scopia GVM’ were crossed in Nairobi, Kenya, and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation in Stuttgart, Germany. A plant line was selected in May 2011, which had a blue flower color and subsequently named ‘KLESG14831’. In May 2011, ‘KLESG14831’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLESG14831’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany.